


Concern

by karcathy



Series: The way you said "I love you" [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: Angela is like a mother hen with everyone, but particularly Fareeha.





	Concern

It was raining when Pharah flew in that night. Water dripped from every facet of her _Raptora_ , and when she landed and tugged off her helmet, there was water running down her face as well. Her hair was soaked, and it didn't look like the suit had provided as much protection against the weather as might be expected. It looked more like she'd been swimming than out flying a mission. She stripped quickly, wishing she could head straight into a hot shower but knowing she had to debrief first. She did her best to squeeze the water out of her hair, then threw on some dry sweats and a tank top and headed for the briefing room.

“Sorry,” she said, sliding into her chair, “The weather isn't great.”

That got a few dry chuckles. Thankfully, the meeting was quick. Angela was waiting for her outside, and she barely got out of the room before the doctor was on her.

“Fareeha, you're _soaked_ ,” she said, wiping a drop away from her forehead, “You need to work on the waterproofing in that suit – was it an underwater mission?”

“You know it wasn't,” Fareeha said. She was smiling despite herself. It was so good to see her.

“Honestly, _Liebling_ , you need to be less worried about bullets and more worried about the weather,” Angela continued as if Fareeha hadn't said anything, taking her stethoscope from around her neck and putting it in her ears, “You're hardly indestructible. I bet you're freezing, as well.”

Fareeha flinched as Angela's cold hands touched her chest. “You're one to talk,” she said, standing still patiently as the doctor listened to her heart, “Your hands are like ice.”

Angela ignored her, moving around to her back. Fareeha flinched again as cold hands and metal touched her.

“Hm. Breathe in and hold it,” Angela said, “Excellent. Now breathe out.”

“I'm fine,” Fareeha insisted, taking Angela's hands in hers to prevent her from carrying out any more examinations in the corridor, as their colleagues watched with a mixture of amusement and feigned distraction, “I just need a hot shower.”

“I just worry about you,” Angela said, with a soft sigh.

“I know,” Fareeha said, “I love you.”

Angela's cheeks turned pink. Everyone around them was grinning in a way that definitely made it worse. “I still want a full check-up,” she said.

“Of course,” Fareeha said, smiling now, “After I shower.” She glanced around, noticing that their colleagues were still not making an effort to even pretend they weren't listening in. “You can join me,” she added, mostly to make Angela blush, “Make sure I stay safe.”

Angela did blush, but she also rolled her eyes. “One condition,” she said.

“Name it.”

“None of these guys are allowed to watch.”

Fareeha grinned at that. She nodded as she took Angela's hand, leading her towards the showers.

“If I catch them, you'll have to sew them back together,” she said. They scattered quickly after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didn't post yesterday I'm a mess


End file.
